


Winner

by Lydinya



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Death, F/F, This is the Hunger Games so I think you know what's gonna happen lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydinya/pseuds/Lydinya
Summary: At what cost was it to be a winner when she had lost everything?
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Winner

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was entirely inspired by the Hunger Games simulator that featured the girls from Love Live as well as some members from the Idol Fanfic Hell Discord. 
> 
> The endings weren't how I wanted so I said screw that I will make my own ending lmao. And this felt a bit too serious to add to my one-shots so i seperated it. Anyways, enjoy ! Yousoro and out (๑>◡╹)ゞ

The red blood dripped down You’s bruised calloused hands, staining the purity she tried so hard to keep sane. They shook in agony as her labored breath attempted to free itself from her emotionally constrained chest. Her vision blurred in and out as she saw the body in front of her. A body who was moving just moments ago.

Her blue ponytail haunted You since the moment she challenged her in their practice rooms. Riko told You not to worry about it, the girl was all talk and no bite. If they played the safe route then they’d be okay and then they could both go peacefully when the time was right. Just play the game and find an easy way out. Everyone did know that District 7 specialized in fruits of all kinds. 

That couldn’t be far from their future though. They were the last three contestants, the unlikely duo against the one every placed their bets on. 

Kanan from District 4 along with You and Riko from District 7. 

Kanan had long murdered her partner, Chika, midway through the game. A gruesome death of childhood friends parting ways with a knife to the chest over limited food. Kanan watched her bleed out, happily taking any supplies from her hands. Including her sponsored bow and arrow. From then on she was on a mission to be the last one standing.

You and Riko were finally traveling back to where they had started, hoping to find the fruits at the beginning. There was too much chaos of everyone running around at the start, making it impossible to really grab anything they wanted. That included the tempting white berries that would signal an end to anyone's game if they dared to eat them.

Their journey had been quiet, as expected when the battle ground stretched for miles despite only having three contestants. That was before Kanan made her presence known by accident, unknowingly stripping her victory from her. Riko heard the tree branches snap behind them, garnering her attention. 

Kanan stalked them from behind, hiding closely to the trees that surrounded them. She only had one arrow in her bow, painfully obvious it was aimed straight for You, taking out the muscle of the two for a swift win.

As she released the arrow though, Riko pushed You to the side. You didn’t understand the sudden force but as her body hit the ground she looked up to witness it all. 

Kanan’s arrow struck Riko directly in her chest, snapping her bone and piercing straight through her heart.

You was quick to recover from her fall, picking up her lover’s fallen body into her hands. She watched Riko’s final breath exit her, a choked call for help, as she held her close. You could feel the blood drip its way onto her clothing and even Riko’s tight grip on her clothes slowly lose its strength.

You couldn’t remember what happened very well past that. The world was a blur when she saw Riko up close, blood trailing down her lips as her eyes were closed off from the world. She looked almost as peaceful as they had slept each night. 

One thing You could remember were the heavy footsteps running towards her, attempting to strike her while she was down. 

You couldn’t even process her grief. All that struck her was the boiling anger at what Kanan had done, and what You was about to do next she knew would disappoint Riko.

You was swift to turn around, teeth clenched in anger, paining her jaw, as she ran towards Kanan head first.

They fought with their bare fists, tackling each other down to the ground as the world around them watched at the edge of their seats. 

There was no way the pacifist from District 7, the girl who would let enemies walk away by a single word from her red-haired partner, could ever win against the brutal machine that was Kanan. 

Yet, no matter how hard Kanan struck You, nothing hurt worse than the feeling in her chest. She screamed in agony at her loss, letting Kanan’s punches fall off of her like raindrops in comparison to the real pain she held.

Before You knew it, the world had stopped. Kanan was on the floor, finally silenced from the world. She wasn’t moving, just like her love. 

You turned back to Riko, seeing her still laying on the floor. Blood pooled around her farther than before, even staining the grass she laid upon. You crawled over towards her, placing her hands on Riko’s face, seeing the life slip from her sun kissed skin. Picking her body up, You wrapped her arms around Riko, hiding her face into her chest as she engulfed her into a hug. Sobs racked her body, leaving the girl to feel so small in their enormous arena. 

It wasn’t supposed to be Riko leaving her by herself. They were both supposed to make it out together.

Suddenly the canons pierced the air, firing off two shots to signal the fall of final warriors. The skies became bright, blinding anyone who dared to look up towards the lights. You could see and hear numerous people in armor, entering the bloodshed war zone they had put her in. 

You’s heart dropped as she watched them get closer to her. She was still half a mile out from the poisonous berries, meaning she was the declared last stander. The victor of this all. 

Their armored gear was all You could see as they rushed towards her, some splitting off to grab Kanan’s fallen body as well. 

As soon as one of their black gloves touched Riko’s hair though, You’s pain struck deep in her heart again. Their clean hands were free from sin, unlike You, simply because they were born into the right families. 

Gripping tightly, You began to speak before yelling out at the officers,

“Stop… Stop it! Don’t fucking touch her!”

You held tighter to Riko, letting the arrow dig into her own skin before the officials began to rip her arms away. You tried punching, screaming, even kicking at everyone near but she could only watch as they took Riko away from her. 

They ripped the arrow from her chest, not caring how roughly they treated her, before putting a body bag over her.

You’s throat burned from her screams while her tears streamed down her face as she watched them do as they please.

And they wouldn’t stop.

Not when she was lifted into the airplane, forced onto separate ones than for the deceased. Not when they isolated her from everyone until she was broken down enough to be what they considered ‘proper’ in front of others. Not when they had brought her to be dolled up for the press, forcing You into the suit they felt best represented her protective aura in the game. 

They wouldn’t stop doing as they pleased.

The worst part to You was after it was all done, they still wanted to talk about it, having nothing better to do until the next games. 

Everyone claimed to have loved the romance built between the two, saying how natural it felt. 

They watched everything, yet they weren’t there for their truly vulnerable moments. 

Not the times where Riko held tightly to You, questioning what she did wrong to have her life cut short for the pleasure of others. They couldn’t feel the rush of fear You felt every night they slept hidden in the fallen trees, tightly pressed together, one slight peek from being found out. And they could never understand what it felt like to find a person like Riko, so selfless and pure, only for them to be gone before their very own eyes.

They could only see the story they wanted to believe. A tragic tale of two lovers being separated too soon. No blame put towards the capitol nor the greedy rulers that forced their love to end with a survival game.

The cameras flashed before You’s eyes each day, blinding her sight from their smiling faces. All around they shouted that she was the winner, yet those words didn’t sit well with her.

At what cost was it to be a winner when she had lost everything?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay now that we've reached the ending sorry for making that sad and murdering Kanan and Riko. I really wanted You to win but I didn't want it to be her v.s. Riko. This ending just felt natural lmao.
> 
> Also, thanks to Plazor for bringing up the simulator and putting all of us in it, I enjoyed it a lot.
> 
> ALSO, the discord server that this chaos was spawned from if you're curious (¬‿¬ ) : https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X


End file.
